The use of remote networked computing services to provide various computing resources has become increasingly popular in recent years. For example, in some cases, cloud and other remote services may be employed to stream image data associated with a number of remotely launched and executed applications that may be operated by a user at a networked client. For example, applications may be launched and executed at the remote service, and output from the applications, such as user interface displays, may be streamed over a network to the client. In some cases, the application user interfaces may then be displayed in respective application windows at the client using a client web browser. The user may interact with the applications and provide control input to the applications that is transmitted back to the remote services over the network.